How Real Victors Shower
by katieisamazingg
Summary: With the games long over and the rebellion a distant memory, the victors found themselves with an abundance of leisure time. In particular, those living in district 12 found interesting and exciting ways to pass their days.


Sweat dripping down her cleavage, Katniss arrived home from a relaxing, albeit hot, day's hunt. By the looks of it, she had a successful day; in her hand she carried two dead squirrels, a rabbit, and a wild turkey. Stripping off her mud-covered hunting boots, she let out a sigh. She was tired and a little drained, thanks to July's scorching temperatures.

Indeed, it was a hotter summer than anyone in district 12 could recall. The heat could be seen radiating off buildings and streets alike. All those out and about moved at a sluggish pace, the midday heat slowing district 12 to a near halt. Citizens all over Panem were struggling to keep cool.

Katniss stripped her pants off right there in the kitchen, letting them fall off her body. Her shirt came off next, leaving her in only her undergarments. She grabbed a glass and walked over to the tap. As she turned the water on, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge. Her innate hunter's senses were tingling: someone was in her house, standing right behind her.

Immediately, her instincts took over. A rush of adrenaline flooded over her as her heart started racing. Quickly assessing the situation, her hand reached for the knife on her belt, the one she carried to skin her kills. The knife that sat in the pile of clothes she just took off on the other side of the room. Fear was creeping up on her and before it consumed her completely, she turned quickly on her heels, poised for a fight. Her arms went slack as a breath escaped her lips. A string of expletives followed as she surveyed the woman in front of her.

Hands on her hips, Johanna stood a few feet from Katniss with a huge grin on her face. She had let her hair grow out in the few years since the rebellion. It had grown in beautifully, the brown, wavy hair reaching midway down her back. She was wearing a low cut tank top, clinging tightly to her chest due to the heat. Tiny shorts covered the slightest bit of skin; Johanna was clearly using the weather to wear the least bit of clothes possible. Sweat glistened between her brow as she stepped forward. "You really are brainless, aren't you?"

Heart still racing, Katniss scoffed at her. "I think I've been through enough to be on edge when some breaks into my house."

"Oh, please. Your door was unlocked, Katniss. I hardly broke in. And besides," that sly smirk returning to her face, "for someone so willing to attack at the slightest sound, you didn't even bother to look around before you stripped."

Katniss was suddenly aware of how little she was wearing. Standing in front of Johanna in just a bra and underwear, Katniss' cheeks violently flushed red. Trying to tackle this new wave of emotion, she tried to play it cool. "Whatever. It's hot, " was all that Katniss managed to get out. What she wanted to say, what she _should_ have said was it's nothing Johanna hadn't seen before. Now that would have caught Johanna off guard. Neither of them had mentioned that night years ago in district 13. Both were afraid of ruining their close friendship, afraid that the other would regret what had happened. Neither knowing the other was as eager to explore the path they created all those nights ago.

Her cheeks turned beat red as her eyes met Johanna's. Johanna blushed and Katniss wondered if her thoughts had strayed to the same place as hers. She took a deep breath. "I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at —" She was about to say home, but it seems as if Johanna read her mind. She had already sat down, stretched out, and placed her feet on the table. Huffing a little, Katniss trudged out of the room.

After a few steps into the hall, Katniss leaned against the wall, trying to recover. Her heart was still racing; whether from the assumed break-in or the recall of that night in district 13, she had no idea. As her heart rate slowed down a bit, the thoughts of Johanna still filled her head. That night had been the most incredible night of her life, the safest she had ever felt. It felt so perfect, so right.

Confidence replaced confusion and fear. Reaching behind herself, she unclasped her bra, pulled the straps off her arms, dropped the bra to the floor. She shimmied out of her underwear and kicked them over to wear her bra lay. She turned around, swallowed hard, and walked back into the kitchen.

Johanna was where Katniss had left her, flipping through the book of plants Peeta had helped her with so long ago. Peeta. The thought of him made Katniss laugh these days. Everyone had seemed so shocked when they had split up, mad that Peeta could leave Katniss the way he did. But Katniss supported Peeta and Gale's decision. They were happy together.

Johanna looked up and her jaw dropped. If she wasn't thinking about their night of passion before, she certainly was now. The look on Johanna's face filled her with confidence and she strutted over to sink grabbing the glass of water she had left there. She turned and looked at Johanna, mimicking the smile Johanna had given her earlier. Taking a sip of the water, Katniss walked out of the kitchen without a glance back.

The confidence Katniss had mustered a few minutes ago had deflated. Katniss now couldn't believe what she had just done. She could have just ruined her friendship, making it forever awkward between her and Johanna, with her unrequited love. What was she thinking, doing such a thing on a whim? Katniss walked down the hall toward the bathroom. She turned the water on, tears welling up in her eyes. What had she just done? Surely Johanna didn't have feelings for her. She stepped into the shower, with every intention of drowning herself in her humiliation.

Johanna sat frozen for what felt like hours. She heard the water start running in the other room as she tried to process what just happened. Could..could Katniss have been _flirting_ with her just now? Neither of them spoke about their night together, but that certainly seemed like Katniss was coming on to her just then. No. That couldn't possible be it, could it? But what other reason did Katniss have for walking back in here completely naked?

Johanna smiled to herself as she remembered first meeting Katniss, stripping out of her awful opening ceremonies ensemble, with every intention of intimidating Katniss with her nudity. It had worked; something about the naked body had terrified Katniss all those years ago. Now here she was, walking around unclothed, seemingly without a care in the world.

And what a beautiful body she has, Johanna thought. Johanna sat there, obsessing over what Katniss' naked kitchen trip meant, and decided that it was Katniss' ridiculous way of letting Johanna know she was interested. This is why Johanna liked her so damn much; she was so different than any girl she had ever met before. Katniss didn't know it, but Johanna had fallen for her during the 74th games: before they had ever met, despite Peeta's confessions of love, even when the odds were so highly stacked against her. The girl on fire had stolen her heart with those very first flames.

She placed her hands over her face in exasperation. Of course she knew how beautiful Katniss' body was. She pulled her hands back and looked at them. These were the hands that traced over her body all those nights ago. Fingers that craved to touch her again.

Suddenly, the heat Johanna was feeling had nothing to do with how hot it was out. In that instant, she decided that her desire for Katniss outweighed the risk of embarrassing herself in pursuit of something maybe only she wanted. Throwing all caution to the wind, Johanna stripped down and walked toward Katniss' bathroom to join her. As she walked to the bathroom, Johanna could not help but think how happy she was that her dislike of water wasn't an issue anymore.

Katniss stood in the shower feeling exposed. Physically, sure. But emotionally as well. She had just put herself out there completely and Johanna hadn't responded. It's not like she really gave Johanna the chance, though. She walked right out of the room without a word. Maybe Johanna hadn't even known what her nakedness was about. As she stood there upset that she had blown it again with Johanna, the feeling that an intruder was behind her overcame her again.

Nerves on end, Katniss turned so quickly she almost fell over. Johanna stood there trying to look confident in her decision to join Katniss, but she was too wrapped up in trying to figure out if her presence was welcome. Johanna looked down at her feet as her words spilled over her. "I, uh.. I thought I'd join you," she said. "I mean, I…in the kitchen. Was that—" but she was cut off. Katniss stepped toward her, placing her index finger over Johanna's lips.

"Shh. Don't. Don't talk, just kiss me already," Katniss said.

This was an entirely new Katniss, one neither of them had seen before. An aggressive, confident Katniss. Johanna moved closer, eliminating the space between them. Johanna leaned in and kissed Katniss.

Instantly, both girls were drawn to each other with a magnetism they had each experienced once before: their shared night in district 13. Hungrily, Johanna kissed Katniss as she ran her hand down Katniss' back. Katniss pushed Johanna up against the wall of the shower. One hand holding Johanna's above her head, she used the other to explore Johanna's body. Katniss kissed her neck, her collar bone, her breast. Using her tongue, Katniss played with Johanna's nipple, feeling it go hard in her mouth.

Katniss' free hand was tracing over Johanna's inner thigh. Johanna's body tensed with excitement as Katniss' fingers inched higher. Katniss felt a wetness that had nothing to do with the running water between Johanna's legs. Katniss looked Johanna right in the eyes and smiled as she slid her fingers inside her.

Johanna's legs almost gave out. She let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as Katniss entered her. Katniss pressed her body against Johanna's as she thrust in and out, grinding her hips against Johanna's. Using her thumb, Katniss rubbed Johanna's clit, moving in circles, up and down, side to side.

It didn't take much time for Johanna to come. Katniss could feel Johanna tighten and her legs start to shake. Johanna let out a moan as Katniss braced Johanna against the wall so that she wouldn't fall. Katniss continued to thrust inside the brunette, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Johanna caught her breath and kissed Katniss. She was overcome with a desire to pleasure Katniss as Katniss had just done for her. She reached forward and turned the water off. She lifted Katniss up and carried her out of the shower, Katniss' naked, wet body straddling hers. Johanna gently layed her down on the bathroom floor. Johanna kisses down her body trailing her tongue over Katniss, licking up the dripping water on her stomach.

Johanna doesn't waste any time. She spreads Katniss' legs and kisses her inner thigh. Johanna lifts her legs and places them on her shoulders. Johanna uses her fingers to ever-so-lightly graze Katniss' clit. Katniss begs her for more, and Johanna happily obliges.

Katniss arcs her back off the floor as Johanna thrusts two fingers inside her as deep as they'll go. Katniss moans and Johanna looks up at her from between her legs, bits her lips, and smiles seductively. Using her tongue, Johanna sucks on her clit all the while maintaining the rhythm with her fingers. She flicks her tongue from side to side, changing up the pressure, lightly using her teeth every now and then. As Johanna slipped another finger inside Katniss, she was met with another loud moan. Katniss reached down to bury her hand in Johanna's hair. Johanna felt Katniss come and shimmied up Katniss' still wet body to kiss her.

Johanna rolled over onto her back, laying next to Katniss. Both girls were panting heavily and shared the same thought: this was definitely something they would like to have happen again.


End file.
